O irmão de Keitarô Urashima
by Ayane Blue
Summary: Chega na pensão Kenjiro Urashima, o 'rei' da frieza, que tenta evitar contato com as moradoras por detestar meninas graças ao seu passado doloroso. Que passado será esse? E o que acontecerá com os sentimentos de Kenjiro durante sua estadia na pensão?
1. Chapter 1

Normal: narração e fala

Itálico: pensamento

**O irmão de Keitarô Urashima**

**Capítulo 1.**

Durante os 2 primeiros anos que passou na Pensão Hinata, Keitarô nunca contou sobre Kanako, e foi um choque quando as moradoras ficaram sabendo da existência dela.

Mas e se ele também tivesse um irmão-caçula e também nunca tenha contado?

Tudo começou perto da hora do almoço. Kaolla, Shinobu e Motoko haviam acabado de chegar em casa, sendo recebidas por um grito.

**Voz: ***irritada* COMO É QUE É?

Inicialmente, as três pensaram ser outra briga de Keitarô e Naru, até Kanako aparecer furiosa no hall de entrada.

**Shinobu: ***preocupada* O que houve? Essa cara é por causa de outra briga do Keitarô e da Naru?

**Kanako: ***emburrada* Não, é outra coisa: Haruka me contou sobre uma "certa" pessoa que vai se mudar pra cá! E com ela aqui, não terei minha privacidade com o mano!

**Kaolla: ***empolgada* Legal! Teremos outra hóspede na pensão!

**Kanako: ***mesma espressão emburrada* É um homem, Su!

**Motoko: ***chocada* O QUE? OUTRO HOMEM NESSA PENSÃO?

**Kanako: ***cruzando os braços* Normalmente eu ficaria feliz com isso, mas não dessa vez! Até a Haruka concordou com a vinda dele! Se eu fosse vocês, tomava cuidado! Ele é bem pior que o Keitarô!

Kanako saiu dali, fazendo Motoko engolir em seco.

**Motoko: ***preocupada* _Alguém mais pervertido que o Keitarô? Melhor eu me preparar!_

Num bar, havia alguém tomando um suco, sem notar que haviam vários olhares sobre si.

**Garota 1: ***cochichando com a amiga ao seu lado* Viu aquele rapaz ali? De boné vermelho? Ele é bonito, não?

**Garota 2: ***corações nos olhos* Apesar do olhar distante, ele é um tremendo gato!

O rapaz que tomava suco numa mesa, de quem as garotas apaixonadas falavam, tinha cabelos negros e lisos até os ombros cobertos por um boné vermelho, olhos azuis e que usava uma camisa vermelha cavada com um sobretudo preto por cima, luvas brancas, calça jeans e tênis esportivo vermelho e preto. Aparentava ser um adolescente, mas tinha 18 anos.

Como a segunda garota havia dito, possuia um olhar distante e vazio, que era notado apesar da aba do boné ocultar seu rosto. Em outras palavras, uma expressão fria. Sentia os olhares das garotas sobre si, e estava ficando bem incomodado com isso.

**Rapaz: ***ao barman* Quanto eu lhe devo?

**Barman: **100 ienes, senhor! Uma pechincha! Principalmente depois de 5 copos de suco seguidos!

O rapaz pagou e saiu do bar, sentindo as garotas os seguindo.

**Rapaz: ***ficando irritado* _Se eu não achar a Pensão Hinata de uma vez, daqui a pouco elas me arrastam pra um motel!_


	2. Chapter 2

Normal: narração e fala

Itálico: pensamento

**Capítulo 2.**

O mesmo rapaz de antes procurava pela Pensão Hinata através de um mapa, e só parou pra descansar quando não sentiu mais nenhuma garota o perseguindo, sentando num banco.

**Rapaz: ***refletindo enquanto comia um sanduíche* _Era impressão minha ou a Haruka-san riu quando eu liguei pra ela e contei que estava indo morar com meus irmãos?_

Após terminar seu sanduíche, continuou seu caminho, até encontrar a Pensão Hinata. Logo soube que era o lugar certo quando Haruka foi recebê-lo.

**Haruka: ***abraçando o rapaz* Olá Kenjiro! Você cresceu bastante desde a última vez que eu te vi!

**Kenjiro: ***concordando* Também mudou bastante, Haruka-san! É aqui a hospedaria Hinata?

**Haruka: ***sorriso maroto* Sim, só que agora é uma pensão para mulheres!

O rapaz, chamado Kenjiro, ficou chocado ao ouvir isso. Agora estava entendendo a razão pra Haruka ter rido no telefone.

**Haruka: ***aliviando-o* Mas não se preocupe, Kenjiro! Falei com a vovó Hinata sobre isso e ela concordou, sem falar que o Keitarô é o gerente dessa pensão! Ele não dirá "não" à você! Venha, vamos entrar!

Haruka entrou na pensão e Kenjiro foi atrás dela. Como não havia ninguém no hall de entrada, Haruka ficou aliviada por ninguém abrir um escândalo ao ver Kenjiro.

**Haruka: **Eu vou avisar o Keitarô que você chegou, pois preciso voltar ao trabalho na casa de chá! Me procure se tiver alguma dúvida, Kenjiro!

Kenjiro concordou, antes de Haruka deixar o local.

**Kenjiro: ***curioso* _Essa hospedaria continua grande! Quem serão as garotas que moram aqui?_

Ele deixou a mala preta e vermelha sobre o sofá e foi ver o resto da pensão. Até algo chamar sua atenção, que também chamou a atenção de Keitarô em sua chegada: o banho ao ar livre. Curioso, já foi entrando sem bater. Felizmente, não havia ninguém lá tomando banho, por enquanto.

**Kenjiro: ***dentro da água, só de toalha* _Até pra um "frio" como eu, isso aqui é bem relaxante!_

Entretanto, alguém entrou no banho enrolado numa toalha. E essa pessoa era Motoko Aoyama.

**Motoko: ***ao vê-lo* UM TARADO!

Temendo o pior, Kenjiro prendeu a respiração e se escondeu embaixo d'água, em vão, pois Motoko o puxou pra fora pelos cabelos, bem no instante em que todos entraram no banheiro. Como Keitarô também entrou, Naru lhe deu um soco de aço, ao mesmo que dizia "besta tarada".


	3. Chapter 3

Normal: narração e fala

Itálico: pensamento

**Capítulo 3.**

**Kenjiro e Kanako: ***apontando um pro outro, irritados* VOCÊ!

A batalha de olhar gelado foi tão grande que assustou a todos, mesmo que Kenjiro ainda estivesse sendo segurado pelos cabelos.

**Motoko: **AI!

Kenjiro beliscou Motoko no pescoço, fazendo-a derrubá-lo no chão por causa da dor que sentiu.

**Motoko: ***irritada e com a mão no pescoço* Isso doeu, seu tarado!

**Kenjiro: ***olhar irritado e penetrante* E você acha que não é dolorido quando alguém te puxa pelos cabelos?

**Motoko: ***assustada* Credo! Nem minha irmã me bota tanto medo quanto esse garoto!

**Shinobu: ***confusa* Ah propósito, Kanako-san, quem é esse garoto? Você parece conhecê-lo!

**Kanako: ***cruzando os braços, séria* Infelizmente, sim! Ele é meu outro meio-irmão, chamado Kenjiro Urashima, que irá morar aqui!

**Todas (menos Kanako): ***chocadas* OUTRO URASHIMA? E VAI MORAR AQUI?

**Kenjiro: ***com as mãos atrás da cabeça* Vocês podem ficar chocadas o quanto quiserem! Eu vou sair daqui!

**Naru: ***indignada* O que faz você pensar que pode sair daqui sem ganhar o que merece?

**Kenjiro: ***sarcástico e com olhar frio* Minha vontade! Eu não recebo ordens de garotas, principalmente de garotas mais velhas!

Ele saiu dali, chocando todo mundo.

**Kaolla: **"Mais velhas"? Ei Kana, quantos anos ele tem? Ele é mais novo do que a Naru?

**Kanako: **Não temos muito contato, mas se não estou enganada, tem 18 anos! Dois à menos do que a Naru!

**Kitsune: ***interessada* Ele tem uma personalidade bem desafiadora pra ser irmão do Keitarô, além de muito bonito! Ei Keitarô, tem certeza que não o trocaram na maternidade?

**Keitarô: ***com os olhos vendados* Ele não era frio desse jeito na última vez que nos encontramos! Era um adolescente bem hiperativo! Deve ter acontecido alguma coisa nesses dois anos que ele esteve em Paracelso!

**Sarah: ***surpresa* Paracelso? Não é onde a Nyamo mora?

**Kanako: **É! Kenjiro foi mandado para Paracelso pelos nossos pais, mas nunca nos disseram o que ele foi fazer lá!

**Mutsumi: **Ora! Vai ver quizeram que ele saísse de férias, mas elas não foram agradáveis e, por isso, ele voltou assim!

**Motoko: ***gota* É uma teoria interessante, Mutsumi, mas não creio que seja por isso que ele ficou assim! Aliás, estou querendo acertar as contas com ele! O beliscão que ele me deu ainda doi muito!

**Kitsune: ***rindo* Queria o que, Motoko? Você faria pior se fosse puxada pelos cabelos, com certeza!

**Motoko: ***suspirando* Que seja! Agora podem me deixar tomar banho em paz?

Todos saíram dali, pra Motoko poder tomar banho.


	4. Chapter 4

Normal: narração e fala

Itálico: pensamento

**Capítulo 4.**

Depois de muita conversa e reclamações (a maioria de Naru), concordaram que Kenjiro morasse na pensão, desde que fosse só ele e mais nenhum outro homem. Ele ficou no quarto de Kaolla, que a partir daquele dia dormiria com Motoko.

**Kaolla: ***animada* Eu não me importo que ele fique com meu quarto! Posso decorar o da Motoko!

**Motoko: ***gota* Tá, mas não exagere!

No quarto de Kaolla, Kenjiro decorou-o à sua maneira depois que Kaolla tirou tudo que era dela e colocou no quarto de Motoko, para o desespero da morena.

**Kenjiro: ***pegando uma estante de livros* Ela fica melhor aqui! Agora só falta ajeitar os instrumentos musicais e os jogos eletrônicos!

Depois de arrumar tudo foi jantar, pegando apenas macarrão instantâneo e comendo em pé. Como ainda faltava meia-hora pro jantar, somente Shinobu estava ali, cuidando da comida.

**Shinobu: ***observando-o comer* _Ou é impressão minha ou ele está mesmo nos evitando! Até veio jantar antes da hora!_ Ahn... Kenjiro-san, o jantar ainda não está pronto!

Foi só aí que Kenjiro notou a presença de Shinobu na cozinha.

**Kenjiro: ***suspirando* Não se preocupe comigo, eu sempre gostei de fazer minha própria comida... ahn... Shinobu! É Shinobu, não é?

**Shinobu: ***concordando, corada* Sim, Shinobu Maehara! Esse é meu nome!

**Kenjiro: ***terminando de comer* Prazer! Até mais tarde!

Quando Kenjiro saiu da cozinha, um papel caiu do bolso de seu casaco, mas ele não reparou. Ao contrário de Shinobu, que pegou o papel.

**Shinobu: ***chocada* Não acredito!

**Naru: ***entrando na cozinha* O que houve, Shinobu-chan?

**Shinobu: ***mostrando o papel* Olha isso, Naru! É o resultado de um simulado que o Kenjiro fez! E diz que ele tem 100% de chance de aprovação!

**Naru: ***igualmente chocada* Não é só isso, Shinobu! Esse é o simulado pré-Toudai! Nem eu tiro 100%!

**Shinobu: **Será que ele me ajudaria com os estudos?

**Naru: ***cruzando os braços, séria* Acho que não, nem se você pedisse! Você viu como ele é grosso, bem diferente do irmão mais velho!

**Shinobu: **Mesmo assim, vou tentar! Pode cuidar da comida pra mim?

Naru concordou e Shinobu saiu dali, em direção ao quarto de Kenjiro. Mas antes de bater, ouviu vozes.

**Shinobu: ***surpresa* Ele está... cantando? E tocando violão?

Shinobu se encostou na porta e ficou ouvindo a música.

**Kenjiro: ***cantando*

I hold my breath as this life starts to take its toll

I hide behind a smile as this perfect plan unfolds

But oh, God, I feel I've been liked to

Lost all faith in the things I have achieved

And I have woken now to find myself

In the shadows of all I have created

I'm longing to be lost in you

(Away from this place I've made)

Won't you take me away from me?

Crawling through this world as disease flows through my veins

I look into myself, but my own heart has been changed

I can't go on like this

I loathe all I've become

Shinobu ficou pasma ao ouvir essa música. Não sabia a razão pra Kenjiro estar cantando aquilo, mas ele parecia com raiva quando cantava.

**Shinobu: **Melhor eu sair daqui antes que ele me descubra!

Shinobu saiu dali e voltou pra cozinha.


	5. Chapter 5

Normal: narração e fala

Itálico: pensamento

**Capítulo 5.**

No dia seguinte, Kenjiro acordou cedo e foi tomar café, achando que não encontraria ninguém lá. Enganou-se feio: Motoko estava na cozinha e notou ele entrar.

**Motoko: ***séria* Bom dia, Urashima!

**Kenjiro: ***igualmente sério* Bom dia pra você também, Aoyama!

**Motoko: ***colocando algo sobre a mesa* A Shinobu me pediu pra te entregar isso: seu simulado Pré-Toudai! Tem certeza de que não trapaceou pra tirar uma nota dessas?

**Kenjiro: ***irritado e pegando o simulado* Pra sua informação, esse simulado é do ano passado! Eu entrei na Toudai no ano passado! E posso provar!

Ele mostrou a carteira de aluno da Toudai.

**Motoko: ***surpresa* Agora eu me lembro! Você era o cara que estava discutindo com umas meninas no corredor ano passado!

**Kenjiro: ***girando os olhos* Grande! Lembram até disso!

Kenjiro terminou logo de tomar café e já estava saíndo da cozinha quando...

**Motoko: **A Shinobu quer a sua ajuda!

**Kenjiro: ***dando meia-volta* Como é?

**Motoko: **Ela acha que, com essas notas, poderia ajudá-la com os estudos! A Naru que duvidou, já que você é completamente grosso!

**Kenjiro: ***antes de sair da cozinha* Acha que eu sou grosso? Pois foi aquela garota traidora que começou tudo! A culpa é toda dela! Ah, e diga a Shinobu que eu aceito ajudá-la, apesar de tudo!

Dessa vez, Kenjiro saiu da cozinha mesmo.

**Motoko: ***confusa* Quem é a "garota traidora"?

**Kaolla: ***entrando na cozinha e pulando em Motoko* Oiê, Motoko!

**Motoko: **Su, saia de cima de mim!

**Kaolla: ***saíndo de cima* O que houve, Motoko? Parece meio preocupada!

**Motoko: **Só estou confusa sobre o que o Urashima disse: garota traidora!

**Kaolla: ***chocada* A NARU TRAIU O KEITARÔ?

**Motoko: ***gota* Eu tô falando do outro Urashima, aquele que evita contato conosco!

**Kaolla: **Ah, o Kenjiro-kun!

**Motoko: ***arqueando uma sobrancelha* Que negócio é esse de "Kun"? Vocês dois estão íntimos e eu não estou sabendo?

**Kaolla: ***sorriso* NHAUM!

**Shinobu: ***entrando na cozinha* Bom dia!

**Motoko: **Bom dia, Shinobu! Eu entreguei o simulado do Kenjiro por você e avisei que você quer a ajuda dele! Não sei por que, mas ele aceitou!

**Shinobu: **E onde ele está?

**Motoko: **Acho que no terraço!

**Shinobu: **Eu vou lá falar com ele!


	6. Chapter 6

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 6.**

_Acordou durante a noite suado, por causa do que aconteceu antes de dormir, e começou a vestir sua camisa. Não devia ter se casado tão cedo, era jovem demais pra essas coisas. Mas era casamento arranjado por seus pais._

_**Voz sedutora: **Aonde vai, meu docinho?_

_O jovem rapaz olhou pra trás assustado, sabendo que havia acordado sua esposa. Na cama, havia uma mulher com um olhar maroto e penetrante, que tinha longos cabelos loiro-platina, olhos verdes, pele morena e um corpo de dar inveja, pois poderia ter todos os homens que quizesse._

**_Rapaz: _**_*um pouco nervoso* Eu vou... à cozinha! Não demoro!_

Kenjiro havia cochilado no terraço e acordou assustado com o que havia sonhado, sem falar de um pouco vermelho.

**Kenjiro: ***ainda deitado no terraço* Eu não acredito que ainda sonho com isso!

**Shinobu: ***aparecendo na frente dele de repente* Sonha com o que?

**Kenjiro: ***levando um susto* AI! Não me assusta assim!

**Shinobu: ***envergonhada* Desculpa! Ah, Motoko me disse que você aceitou me ajudar com os estudos!

**Kenjiro: **Ah... é! Você deu sorte! Eu evito contato com as mulheres desde que voltei de Paracelso! Bom, quando quer começar?

**Shinobu: ***ainda envergonhada* Ahn... que tal duas horas por dia? Se não for problema, é claro!

**Kenjiro: ***dando de ombros* Sem problema! Quer começar hoje à tarde, ás 14 horas?

**Shinobu: **Pode ser! A gente se vê no seu quarto!

Shinobu saiu dali e Kenjiro a viu se afastar.

**Kenjiro: ***analizando-a* _Ela até que é bonitinha! Pena que nunca saberá que eu acho isso! Bom, está na hora de "Zumbis Sanguinários" começar!_

Kenjiro foi para seu quarto ver o tal filme de terror e cruzou com Kaolla, sem notar a presença dela.

**Kaolla: ***animada como sempre* OIÊ KENJIRO!

**Kenjiro: ***virando-se* Huh? Sunako?

**Kaolla: ***confusa* Não, meu nome é Kaolla Su!

**Kenjiro: ***tapa na testa* _Grande, seu idiota! Foi confundí-la com a Sunako! Conserte isso, e rápido!_ Ahn... foi mal! Me confundi!

**Kaolla: ***sorriso* Você é muito engraçado, Kenjiro-kun!

**Kenjiro: ***gota* Ahn... valeu!

Após isso saiu correndo pro quarto, quase tropeçando nos próprios pés, e bateu a porta.

**Kaolla: ***rindo* _No fundo, ele também é atrapalhado como os irmãos!_


	7. Chapter 7

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 7.**

Como combinado, Kenjiro ajudava Shinobu com os estudos. Como vivia assistindo filmes de terror e fazendo outras coisas sempre de luz apagada, era meio difícil no início ficar com a luz acesa por duas horas, mas depois se acostumou.

Entretanto, um dia, enquanto Kenjiro procurava algo dentro do quarto, Shinobu reparou pela primeira vez num porta-retrato que havia em cima de um pequeno banco, no canto do quarto.

**Shinobu: ***pegando o retrato* Kenjiro-kun, quem é essa mulher no porta-retrato?

Pêgo de surpresa, Kenjiro correu até Shinobu e tirou o porta-retrato das mãos dela, dando-lhe um susto.

**Shinobu: ***confusa* O que foi?

**Kenjiro: ***colocando o porta-retrato no lugar* Nada! Vamos voltar aos estudos, está bem?

Shinobu voltou ao que estava fazendo, mas perguntas pairavam em sua cabeça em relação à aquele porta-retrato: quem era aquela mulher? Por que Kenjiro agiu daquela forma quando perguntou? Que relação ele tinha com aquela mulher?

**Kenjiro: ***veia na testa* Shinobu, quer parar com isso? Esse seu olhar está me incomodando, sabia?

**Shinobu: ***cabeça baixa* Desculpa!

**Kenjiro: ***suspirando* Está bem, eu vou te contar! Mas levanta esse queixo!

Com a confirmação de Shinobu, Kenjiro pegou o porta-retrato e o colocou sobre o Kotatsu em que estavam estudando.

**Kenjiro: **A mulher no porta-retrato é Sunako Namo, a minha... argh... esposa!

**Shinobu: ***surpresa* Esposa? Você é casado?

**Kenjiro: **Só no papel! Após um "acontecimento", não vivemos mais como marido e mulher! E esse acontecimento aconteceu há, aproximadamente, 3 anos!

**Shinobu: ***confusa* 3 anos? Quantos anos você disse que tinha mesmo?

**Kenjiro: **18! Me casei aos 15 anos! Mas vou te contar o que houve desde o início! Quando eu tinha 15 anos, meus pais me mandaram para Paracelso, pois minha noiva arranjada morava lá! Não me importei muito, até conhecê-la!

**Shinobu: **Ela era chata ou algo assim?

**Kenjiro: ***pensativo* Chata não, não era, mas me assustava! Por ser 3 anos mais velha do que eu, tratava o casamento de um jeito maduro e dominador! E eu ainda não era adulto o bastante pra isso! Apesar de tudo, eu a amava! Foi aí que aconteceu!

**Shinobu: **Aconteceu algo com ela?

**Kenjiro: ***suspirando* Não, aconteceu comigo! Ela me traiu com o vizinho, 3 anos mais velho do que ela, e bem na frente da nossa casa! Eu acabei vendo, mas fingi não ter visto nada! É claro que, três dias depois, eu arrumei as malas e fui embora de casa, deixando pra Sunako apenas um bilhete escrito mais ou menos assim: "Eu vi tudo, não tente me pedir perdão! Ou melhor, não me procure mais! Kenjiro"!

**Shinobu: **O que aconteceu depois?

**Kenjiro: **Não vi mais a Sunako, e fiquei mudando de lugar para que isso continuasse acontecendo, até finalmente voltar à minha cidade natal aos 17 anos! Entrei na Toudai, vim pra cá e o resto você já sabe!

**Shinobu: **Entendo!

Os dois voltaram aos estudos.


	8. Chapter 8

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 8.**

**Shinobu: ***interrompendo novamente* Sua mudança de personalidade aconteceu graças a traição de Sunako?

**Kenjiro: **Sim! Por isso que, desde aquele dia, prometi não confiar numa garota de novo... bem, até agora! Espero que não conte a ninguém sobre isso, Shinobu!

**Shinobu: **Não contarei! Ei, espera um minuto: você disse que o nome completo dela era Sunako Namo, não disse?

**Kenjiro: ***surpreso* Disse! Mas por que está surpresa?

**Shinobu: **Já fomos pra Paracelso uma vez e conhecemos alguém com esse sobrenome: Nyamo Namo! Já ouviu falar?

**Kenjiro: ***concordando* Já sim! Ela é minha cunhada e uma grande amiga, sem falar que foi com ela que aprendi a falar inglês! Ela se parece com você, sabia?

**Shinobu: **Sim! Aliás, fui eu que a ensinei a falar o japonês básico!

**Kenjiro: ***corado* Ah... que bom! Quer dizer... ela deve gostar muito de você!

**Shinobu: ***igualmente corada* Sim! Bom, acho melhor voltarmos aos estudos!

**Kenjiro: **Também acho! Já conversamos demais!

O silêncio voltou àquele quarto e, mais uma vez, ele foi quebrado.

**Shinobu: ***com um pouco de medo* Kenjiro-kun, eu... tenho algo para lhe contar! Mas não quero que você fique bravo!

**Kenjiro: ***curioso* É tão grave assim?

**Shinobu: ***concordando* Sim! No dia anterior que eu te pedi pra me ajudar com os estudos, eu estava indo devolver seu simulado no seu quarto! Mas me interrompi quando vi você tocando uma música triste no violão! Desde então, eu sempre escuto você tocar, encostada na porta do seu quarto! Espero que não fique bravo comigo!

**Kenjiro: ***dando de ombros* Eu não estou, desde que não tenha ouvido mais nada além disso! Eu vou buscar chá pra gente!

Kenjiro levantou-se pra buscar chá, mas Shinobu segurou-o pelo braço.

**Shinobu: ***puxando-o* Espera, Kenjiro-kun! Eu não queria ser xereta na sua vid...

Ao puxá-lo, os rostos de ambos ficaram muito próximos, como na primeira vez que Shinobu teve aulas particulares com Keitarô.

**Kenjiro: ***rosto vermelho e coração acelerado* _O que está acontecendo comigo? Eu não sinto isso há quase 3 anos!_

**Shinobu: ***igualmente vermelha e com o coração acelerado* _Kenjiro-kun vai me matar por isso!_

Vencendo sua timidez, Shinobu acabou com os centímetros que os separavam, enlaçou seu pescoço e o beijou nos lábios, fazendo Kenjiro arregalar os olhos. Mas sem saber o porquê disso, Kenjiro rodeou a cintura de Shinobu e correspondeu o beijo.

**Shinobu: ***interrompendo o beijo depois de 10 segundos* assustada* Me... me desculpe, Kenjiro-kun!

Ela saiu correndo do quarto, deixando um confuso Kenjiro pra trás.

**Kenjiro: ***com a mão na boca* _Acho que... estou amando de novo!_


	9. Chapter 9

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 9.**

Depois daquele beijo, Kenjiro e Shinobu não tocaram mais no assunto. Provavelmente por vergonha, pois no fundo, um estava apaixonado pelo outro e vice-versa.

Entretanto, algum tempo depois, Keitarô chamou a todos para uma reunião na cozinha da pensão.

**Mutsumi: ***sorriso* Agora só faltam o Ken-kun e a Kana-chan!

**Kenjiro: ***entrando na cozinha* Oi pra todos!

**Kaolla: **Kenjiro tá com um olho roxo!

**Kenjiro: ***emburrado* A Kanako que me deu um soco no olho quando entrou no banho de água termal! E olha que eu deixei um recado escrito na porta!

**Motoko: ***resmungando* Bem feito, seu pervertido!

**Kanako: ***entrando na cozinha, emburrada* Você me paga por isso, Kenjiro!

**Naru: ***confusa* Quem socou quem? A Kanako também está com um olho roxo!

**Kanako e Kenjiro: ***acusando um ao outro* Foi ele(a)!

**Keitarô: ***girando nos olhos* Como nos velhos tempos! Bom, chamei vocês aqui por causa disso!

Ele mostrou uma carta, que tinha a letra da Nyamo.

**Keitarô: **Ela está nos convidando pra passar as férias em Paracelso!

**Kenjiro: ***em pânico* NÃÃÃÃÃOOOOO!

**Keitarô: ***assustado* Algum problema, mano?

**Kenjiro: ***sorriso amarelo* Não, nenhum!

**Motoko: ***desconfiada* Ele está escondendo alguma coisa! Por qual motivo ele daria um sorriso desses?

**Kenjiro: ***irritado* EU NÃO ESTOU ESCONDENDO NADA!

**Shinobu: ***sacando na hora* _Agora eu entendi: a mulher dele mora em Paracelso, e se ele for pra lá, correrá o risco de se encontrar com ela!_

**Kenjiro: ***suando frio* _Apesar de ter mudado um pouco minha aparência desde que deixei Paracelso, ainda posso ser reconhecido! Mas não quero trazer suspeitas pros meus irmãos! Vou ter que arriscar! _Quando nós vamos, Keitarô?

**Keitarô: **Se todo mundo concordar, podemos pegar o avião amanhã mesmo!

**Kaolla: ***empolgada* EU ACEITO!

Com a concordância de todos, cada um foi pro seu quarto arrumar as malas.

**Shinobu: ***escorada na porta do quarto de Kenjiro* Você não tem medo do que a Sunako pode fazer?

**Kenjiro: ***arrumando as malas de costas pra porta* Se você se refere à violência, não estou preocupado, pois a Sunako nunca bateu em ninguém! O que me preocupa mesmo é ela tentar me convencer a voltar pra ela! Seduzir um homem nunca foi difícil pra Sunako, só que o jogo dela não vai funcionar comigo! Tem a minha palavra!

**Shinobu: **Podia aproveitar e pedir o divórcio! Aí ela não poderá forçá-lo a nada!

**Kenjiro: **Se a gente se reencontrar, é exatamente isso que eu vou fazer!


	10. Chapter 10

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 10.**

No dia seguinte, o pessoal da Pensão Hinata partiu para Paracelso. Mas no caminho, coisas aconteceram.

**Kenjiro: ***sem graça* Ahn... quer ouvir uma música, Shinobu?

**Shinobu: ***sentada ao lado dele* Claro, por que não? Vai levar um tempão pra chegarmos em Paracelso!

**Kenjiro: ***pegando o violão* Posso garantir que essa é diferente das que você já ouviu!

Todo mundo notou quando ele pegou o violão e começou a tocar sua música (aviso: essa é brasileira).

**Kenjiro: ***cantando* No dia em que eu vi você  
Não podia imaginar  
Que eu seria assim, e que você já estava em mim  
Um novo encontro aconteceu  
Foi mais forte do que eu  
Um beijo aconteceu, e o nosso amor ali nasceu

Se você disser que sim  
Minha vida te darei  
E a solidão que há em mim  
Com você esquecerei  
Se você disser que sim  
Minha vida te darei  
E a solidão que há em mim  
Com você esquecerei

Contigo sempre vou estar  
Ao seu lado é meu lugar  
E assim vou renascer igual ao sol no amanhecer  
Ninguém te ama como eu  
É tão grande como Deus  
Não dá pra separar  
Nós somos como a areia e o mar

Se você disser que sim  
Minha vida te darei  
E a solidão que há em mim  
Com você esquecerei  
Se você disser que sim  
Minha vida te darei  
E a solidão que há em mim  
Com você esquecerei

**Naru: ***surpresa* Nunca pensei que ouviria uma música desse tipo vindo dele!

**Kanako: ***dando de ombros* Deve estar cantando por cantar!

**Keitarô: ***indignado* Querem parar com isso? O Kenjiro pode ser considerado pela maioria como o "rei da frieza", mas até ele pode gostar de cantar músicas desse tipo!

**Kitsune: ***sorriso maroto* Não podemos negar que o Keitarô está certo! Praticamente não sabemos nada sobre o Kenjiro, nem se ele amou ou ama alguém!

**Naru: ***duvidando* Aposto que não! Opa, estamos chegando!

Quando o avião aterrissou, todo mundo desceu. O pessoal da pensão procurava por Nyamo na estação e logo a encontraram.

**Nyamo: ***correndo até Shinobu* SHINOMU!

**Shinobu:** *abraçando a amiga* Nyamo! Estava com tanta saudade!

**Nyamo: ***surpresa* Kenjiro? Você... veio?

Ela correu pra abraçar o cunhado e este retribuiu o abraço com um sorriso leve, surpreendendo a todos, menos a Shinobu. Afinal, não sabiam da relação de Kenjiro com Nyamo.


	11. Chapter 11

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 11.**

Nyamo levou todos até sua casa, onde foram recebidos muito bem pelos pais dela.

**Sr. Namo: **Há quanto tempo não nos vemos, Sr. Urashima e cia! E você também, Kenjiro! É uma pena que tenha deixado o país!

**Motoko: ***confusa* Vocês conhecem o Kenjiro? De onde?

Antes que eles respondessem alguma coisa, uma mulher entrou no local: Sunako Namo.

**Sunako: **Mãe, pai, Nyamo, de quem são aquelas... malas?

Sunako ficou surpresa por encontrar tanta gente dentro de sua casa. Principalmente seu "marido fujão".

**Sunako: ***sorriso maroto* Ora, ora, que surpresa! Depois de 3 anos você finalmente apareceu, Kenjiro-koi!

**Kenjiro: ***ficando atrás de Keitarô* Nem vem, Sunako!

**Keitarô: **Você a conhece, mano?

**Naru: ***debochando* Ela é sua namorada ou algo assim?

**Kenjiro: ***resmungando* Pior: é minha esposa!

Por essa Naru não esperava, e nem os outros.

**Sunako: ***fingindo tristeza* Você ainda está bravo comigo? Já se passou 3 anos, Kenjiro-koi! Não pode me perdoar e voltar pra casa?

**Kenjiro: ***indignado* Eu não aceito traição, muito menos mentiras! Se tivesse me contado logo eu até perdoaria, mas não foi o que aconteceu! Por isso que eu fui embora de casa!

**Kitsune: ***sorriso maroto* _É difícil de acreditar que Kenjiro largou uma beldade dessas! Se eu fosse um homem, não desperdiçaria a oportunidade que ela está dando!_

**Sunako: ***fazendo beiço* Não vai mesmo me perdoar?

**Kenjiro: ***cruzando os braços* Nem se pedisse de joelhos! Você, com essa traição, me ensinou a ser duro! E por isso eu quero o divórcio!

**Sunako: ***pulando no colo de Kenjiro* Me dê uma boa razão pra eu deixar você escapar com o divórcio!

**Kenjiro: ***vermelho, mas ainda irritado* Saia de cima de mim, Sunako!

**Sunako: ***passando a mão pelos seios* Tem certeza de que quer perder "tudo isto", Kenjiro? O que pode ser melhor do que "tudo isto"?

Aquela situação já estava deixando Shinobu incomodada e com ciúmes. O próprio Kenjiro havia dito que Sunako era boa em seduzir os rapazes, e Shinobu não sabia se Kenjiro seria forte na posição em que estava: com Sunako colocando as mãos dele na cintura dela e encostando seus seios no peito definido dele.

Ia abrir a boca pra falar algo, mas foi interrompida pelo próprio Kenjiro.

**Kenjiro: **EU AMO OUTRA MULHER, SUNAKO!


	12. Chapter 12

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 12.**

O grito de Kenjiro surpreendeu todo mundo, mas ninguém ficou tão surpreso quanto Shinobu e Sunako. Esta saiu do colo de Kenjiro, tentando "entender" o que ele havia gritado.

**Sunako: ***indignada* Você está brincando? Não, isso só pode ser uma brincadeira!

**Kenjiro: ***mais calmo e determinado* Estou falando muito sério, Sunako! Não nego que amei você mesmo depois que me traiu, mas isso é passado! Depois que voltei pra minha cidade natal, meus sentimentos mudaram! Hoje amo outra mulher, e é com ela que eu quero ficar!

**Sunako: **Eu só vou acreditar nisso se você beijar essa tal mulher, bem na minha frente! Mesmo que não queira!

**Kenjiro: ***engolindo em seco* Ahn... como quizer! Mas você vai assinar os papéis do divórcio depois disso?

**Sunako: **Veremos! Me mostre primeiro quem é a tal mulher!

Kenjiro olhou para todas as mulheres da Pensão, até seu olhar parar em Shinobu. Este foi até ela, puxou-a pela cintura e lhe tascou um beijo nos lábios.

**Motoko: ***indignada* SEU PERVERTIDO! COMO OUSA SE APROVEITAR DA SHINOBU?

Ela ia atacá-lo, mas Naru a parou.

**Naru: **Olhe melhor, Motoko!

Motoko só entendeu quando notou Shinobu enlaçando o pescoço de Kenjiro e aprofundando o beijo. O beijo durou 30 segundos, antes deles interromperem ofegantes e com o rosto levemente ruborisado.

**Kenjiro: ***sorrindo naturalmente pela primeira vez* Eu te amo, Shinobu Maehara! Quando você ficar mais velha, aceita se casar comigo?

**Shinobu: ***lágrimas nos olhos* Eu aceito!

**Sunako: ***chocada* Acho melhor mesmo eu assinar os papeis do divórcio! Se eu fui trocada por ela, então o Kenjiro deve ter um mau gosto terrível!

E assim, tudo na vida de Kenjiro foi esclarecido. Sunako assinou os papeis do divórcio e o deixou em paz, pois pra ela foi chocante ser trocada por uma menina 6 anos mais nova do que ela.

Shinobu e Kenjiro começaram a namorar, e com a ajuda de Kenjiro nos estudos, Shinobu entrou na Toudai de primeira. O namoro, é claro, fez Kenjiro sorrir mais, e ele voltou a ser o que era antes de ir para Paracelso.

4 anos depois, aconteceu um casamento triplo na pensão: Keitarô e Naru, e Kenjiro e Shinobu. Não é preciso dizer que Kenjiro convidou Nyamo pra ser sua madrinha.

E como dizem nos contos de fadas, viveram felizes para sempre. Bom, isso se Keitarô continuar sobrevivendo dos socos de Naru.

FIM!


End file.
